Halo: The Portal to a New World
by UEG nastykiller
Summary: "I am an ONI scientist that was capture by Insurgents because of two reasons, I was ONI and that I worked in interdenominational travel and Shaw-Fukikawa (Slipspace). They forced me to build a portal to a different universe so they can be based where the UEG and the UNSC can't find them." -Doctor Samuel Franks Wheldon
1. The Innies

_notes 1. first try on a crossover period 2. Innies means insurrectionists 3. reason why I had his last name Wheldon was becuase of the Indy Car driver that died October 16, 2011_

-Three years ago, 2553-

"Wake up, doctor," someone said, kicking me, " You got work to do."

"Where am I?" I asked, knowing he wasn't ONI or UNSC.

"Your new home," he said I didn't like the sound of that.

-Present-

They made me make a portal to a different dimension. After I finished it, they had me go in first with my to guards with MA2Bs, damn Innies. We stepped into the portal. When we got through, we were attacked by a giant metal, snake-like monster. I ducked and the stupid guards fired at it. One of them dropped their guns while they were swallowed whole. I ran for me life and 'It' went through the portal. About about ten to fifteen minute of running into walls I found the exit and found I was near an very old fashion research lab.

A man came up to me and said, "hello, who are you?"

"I am Doctor Samuel Frank Weldon," I replied, stopping myself when I remembered I wasn't in my dimension .

"Will you leave our research site, before I have you removed," He said.

"I'm not from around here, so, where is the closest town or city?" I asked

"That way," he pointed out

"Thanks," I said and started walking away. I found the 'city', a small town with weird looking creatures in it and I sat on a nearby bench with my gun next to me, trying to comprehend what has happened.

_**-Mean while at the Innies' lab-**_

"Sir, something is coming through," a man said. A monster came out of the portal and trashing and killing everyone in the lab.

The man in charge of the project was watching it all from the lab's observation room and ordered, "secure all exit of lab five and don't let that thing out." Then the monster turned at him and fired a beam that melted through the glass and vaporized the man from the waist up.

"Shit," said the new first in command, "I'm ordering a full evacuation, now."

"All men Evacuation the station immediately , this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill..." the alarm kept saying, while everyone ran for their lives. They made it to an escape craft.

"Sir, we have a problem." the pilot said, "We have an UNSC Frigate near the exit, hailing us to surrender. Orders?"

"Tell them, we surrender." the man in charged ordered, " Everyone that saw what happened in Lab Five, tell no one what happened is that clear?"

"Crystal," they replied.

_**-Aboard the** UNSC Golden Glory**-**_

"Commander they are surrendering," the COMs officer informed his CO.

"Send a pelican to escort them to Hangar Bay two." the commander order, " Lieutenant Andres tell Commander Niles to send a ODST squad into the station to check in out."

"Aye, sir," Andres replied.

_**-Back in the lab-**_

The 'monster had trashed the lab and put huge dents in the walls and doors. The blood and gore in the lab made all of the 'Friday the Thirteenth' movies look PG. The 'monster' went back through the portal, leaving twelve, ripped into a million pieces, bodies.

Twenty minutes later, An ODST squad came into the observation rom lab five, the first one in, in horror, said, "God, sir, it is a bloody mess down there."

"Damn, Commander Niles, this X-ray, over." X-ray leader said.

"Niles, here," they got in response.

"It's a blood mess, here. Something inhumane happened, before we got here, over," he reported, "I am sending video now. X-ray out"

"Sir, look at this." One said pointing out the hole in the glass, "Looks like something melt through and vaporized the top half of this guy."

"Martins, Cooks, go through the hole and get a closer look." X-ray leader ordered.

"Yes, sir," they said and stepped through.

Martins scanned half of the lab and found a data-pad. He picked it up and said, "Found something." Cooks came to him. "Let's see if we can find out what happened." He play the recording that was was started 30 minutes earlier and saw all of it. Then, turned towards his squad leader and said with fear in his voice, "Sir, call in back up, we know what happened."

_what was the monster first one to answer, while using a fanfic account, will be shown as the winner in ch 2_

**Please review**


	2. The Trainer, the Pokeball, and Mew?

_sorry for the wait I am dealing with school and The Journey with the Eeveelutions is also being worked on, but Chapter 3 will be written before I put start writing chapter 7 of Eeveelutions. LightvsDark99 was the first to answer the question, yes, it was a Steelix.  
_

-In the second universe (the Pokemon universe)-

-Doctor Wheldon's PFV-

For the past hour, I have tried to figure out where I was and what are the creatures with these people. Then, a guy, who looked like he was about fifteen, approached to me and asked, "What's that next to you?"

To not to confuse him, I told him, " A gun and I'm not from around here."

"I can tell." he said, "So, where you from?"

"You wouldn't understand," I stated, putting my head down.

"Try me," he dared.

I picked my head up and accepted his dare, " I live in Sydney, Australia in a different universe that is most likely over five centuries ahead in technology."

"Hold your Rapidash. Another universe, really?" he said with disbelief.

"Told you 'you wouldn't understand'," I said, knowing it was a waste of time. Then, I remembered about the portal and said, "I just remember how I can prove it, but have to answer me two questions before I show you."

"Sure," he replied.

"What are those called?" I asked him, point at a group of creatures under a tree.

"Those are called Pokemon. To be precise Pidgey, Rattata, and..." he stopped and asked to himself in very hush voice, "wait why is Mew here?" He started to head to the group of Pokemon and I followed him with my MA2B in my hands. A floating Pokemon looked at me

I heard in my head,_ 'Hello, I am Mew.'_ as the Pokemon came to me. The teen was stunned.

I asked it, "Where you talking to me and how?"

The voice spoke again in my head,_ 'Yes, I did and I use telepathy to talk, but if I didn't you wouldn't be able to understand me.'_

"Mew why are you here? You could get caught." the teenager said still in a hush tone.

Mew stated,_ 'Him, Doctor Samuel Franks Wheldon'_ I was shock Mew my name. 'He isn't from our universe and Arceus wants me to learn why he is here.'

After the teen started to comprehend what Mew just told him, he said, "Okay, I want to see your proof, now."

"Then, let asked my second question. May I have one of those red and white balls?" I said.

"Sure, I'll give you an empty one, just don't try to caught Mew with it." head said and handed me one from his bag. "It's called a Pokeball," he informed me.

"Thank you, I'm a scientist and I want to study it." I stated. Then I said, "I remember where the cave I was teleported to, but it is a research area for the 'Unown'."

Mew projected, _'I know where to go. Follow me and Tyler don't be rude.'_

Tyler sighed and said, " Okay. My name is Tyler Anderson, I'm from Hearthome City in the Sinnoh Region and it is nice to meet you Doctor Wheldon. I think we should go before anyone notices Mew."

_'Agreed,'_ Mew projected and we headed to the cave while the sunset.

When we reached it, I admitted, "I don't remember where in the cave it is."

"There is one path with three open caverns in here. It shouldn't be hard to find," he said. Then grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and called out, " Infernape come on out." A monkey, almost as tall as me with fire on its head appear after a white flash. "Infernape, we need you to be in front of us to light this cave. he told it, it nodded and we searched the cave.

Fifteen minutes later we found it in the last cavern. I told them, "I should go first."

Tyler asked, " Arceus, what is that?" pointing at the portal.

"This is the portal that I came through. I made a portal in my universe and it created this one." I explained.

-At Lab Five's observation room-

-No POV-

Commander Niles emerged into observation with another squad of ODSTs. X-ray squad snapped to attention and said, in unison, "Sir."

"At ease," Niles ordered and asked X-ray leader, "Buck-eye, what is that?" pointing at the portal.

"We don't know yet, sir," Buck-eye stated.

Then, Doctor Wheldon came through the portal. He saw the gore and looked up to look away.

Seeing the ODSTs, he said, Thank God, ODSTs"

Commander Niles ordered, "indemnify yourself."

"Doctor Samuel Franks Wheldon, ONI. I got captured by Innies about three years ago." he stated, "I am also the create of this portal to a different universe." Then, Mew came through the Portal and three of the ODSTs pointed their guns at Mew through the hole. Wheldon said, "Don't shoot, Mew means no harm."

_'Hello, I'm Mew, nice to meet you,'_ they heard in their heads.

The ODSTs and Niles were abit stunned. Wheldon informed them, "Mew talks though telepathy." Then, he asked, "What happened while I was gone?"

Tyler and Infernape stepped out of the portal. Tyler said, Infernape return." A red beam came out of the Pokeball and consumed Infernape. Both of them disappeared. Tyler said, "He didn't needed to see that. What about we get this bloody mess up."

Mew projected, _'Let me.'_ Then, the "bloody mess" went to the center of the Lab to form a ball and it vanished.

"Buck-eye, I think you can hand this." Niles said, not showing his disturbed emotion. Buck-eye understood it.

Mew projected _'We'll go to you.'_ Then, Doctor Wheldon and Tyler started to float.

"Wow. Why am I floating?" Wheldon asked.

"Mew is using Physic to float us up and through that hole." Tyler stated, pointing at the hole. After they landed in observation and Mew teleported into the room. Holding his hand out, Tyler stated, "I'm Tyler Anderson from the other universe. So is Mew."

**Please review**


	3. Tyler's Team and an Old Friend

_notes: this one took a bit of time to do, but Chapter 4 I have something planned that people might like a lot_

-Wheldon's FPV-

I could tell that ODSTs in front of me were shell-shocked, even with their helmets on. I spoke, hoping to break to awkwardness and confusion, "Maybe I should explain the 'another universe' part." I explained what the Innies made me do and why. I also explain what I did to ruin their plans, an ONI location beacon was installed to the portal. I dummed down how the portal works. Finally, I asked again, "What happened here?"

"Martins, give him the data-pad you found." Buck-eye ordered. Martins handed me the data-pad and Tyler, Mew, and I watched the recording on it.

When the recording stopped, Tyler said, " I wounder what made that Steelix that enraged."

"The guards I had shot at it and got eaten whole. It must of had a bad headache." I said. One ODST chuckled a little.

"What is Mew and what is the creature you 'returned'?" Buck-eye asked.

"Tyler, Mew, please explain Pokemon for us." I asked and added, "I am still a bit fussy on it, myself."

They explained: Pokemon, types, gyms, Pokeballs, Pokedexs, contests, Legendary Pokemon, the major evil organizations, ect. After about an hour of explaining and reexplaining , Tyler said, "Maybe I should show you my team." He grabbed all of his Pokeballs on his belt and tossed them into the lab while he called out, "Everyonecome on out." Infernape and fire other Pokemon appeared with flashes of light.

ODSTs' comment were, "Wow", "Holy shit", "What the fuck", and "What are those?"

"What about we head down there so, I can introduce my team and it's a bit stuffy up here." he said, then asked his Pokemon, "Gardevoir, Gallade will you two help us down?" Two Pokemon that were mostly green and white, headed under the hole to help us down about a two-story drop. Tyler and used their assistance while the ODSTs dropped and rolled down.

"I like you to meet Infernape," Infernape nodded, "Gallade," the one with extra-long elbows bowed, "Gardevoir," she curtsied, "Lucario," the jackal looking one bowed, "Pidgeot," the giant bird cooed, " and Vaporeon," the blue aquatic dog-like creature nodded.

"Sir, ONI would like to see this." Martins said.

"Agreed, but we can't let this place be undefended if any Innies came back here. Let me talk to Commander Thompson first." Niles said, "X-ray squad scout the rest of this station. Then, head back here and wait for further orders."

"Yes, sir," Buck-eye replied.

"Let us get the door for you," Tyler said, "Infernape, Gallade, Lucario use close combat on the door. After it is bent enough to reach through bend it outward." They obeyed and 'opened' the door. "Good work guys. Infernape, Pidgeot, and Vapereon return." he said, returning them to their Pokeballs. "Shall we get going?" he asked.

"Yes, Thompson would like to see all of you," he stated, gesturing to me, Mew, Tyler and his Pokemon. We head out of the lab to a Pelican.

After we boarded the Pelican, I asked Niles, "Is Commander Thompson, Jethro A. Thompson?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Niles replied.

"He still owes me fifty bucks." I answered and smiled about seeing a old friend while some of the ODSTs laughed.

-Officer's Club, Aboard the _UNSC Golden_ _Glory-_

"Jethro, long time, no see," I said. The ODSTs , Commander Niles, were at the barracks.

"Sam, it has," my old friend said. We shook hands before getting to business.

"Commander Thompson, Doctor Wheldon, Mew, Tyler Anderson and his friends?" Niles stated, "They teleported to a portal on the station that Doctor Wheldon created from a different universe that Mew, Tyler, and his friend are from. I have recorded the explanations, if you're confused." The 'if you're confused' part was a stupid thing to add because Jethro was obviously was as confused as the ODSTs were back at the lab. Niles handed a data-pad to him.

"Thank you." he said, then told us, "Lieutenant Jakes will show you were will be bunking while I talk to Commander Niles."

Jakes showed us to our rooms. Each had a bed on the adjacent walls from the doors, better than the Innies gave me, a cell with a lumpy cot attached to a wall. "Lieutenant Jakes please informed Commander Thompson, we will only be using two rooms." Tyler said because we were given three rooms.

Tyler and his Pokemon bunked in one room while Mew and I took the other one, most likely to observe me. I made an encrypted report for the ONI Brass, explaining the past three years and my discovery. Before going to sleep, I suggested to Mew, "You might want to get some shut-eye." Mew nodded.

-Tyler's POV-

I was in my 'room' with Lucario sitting next to me and Gardevoir and Gallade, who been a couple since a bit after I met Gardevoir when we were in Hoenn, sitting across from us. I was still thinking about what has happened today.

Gardevoir noticed I was trouble and asked, _'Tyler, what's wrong.'_

"Nothing, just thinking about today. It is a lot to take in." I replied. Then, I pulled out Gallade's and Gardevoir's Pokeball and said, "Gallade, Gardevoir return." Then, I told Lucario, "tomorrow, I want you to help with aura." He nodded and went to the other bed. I said, "night" before I went to sleep.

**Please review, with hopefully what you think on Tyler's team**


	4. Lucario

_Notes: sorry for the long wait I wanted to have a double release, both this and 'The Journey with Eeveelutions' updated today and at the bottom of both of the storyies is the summary to the third story I am making._

Chapter 4: Lucario

-Wheldon's FPV-

Aboard the _UNSC Golden Glory_

May 19, 2556

0723 hours

I woke up to Mew in my face, startling me.

Mew projected, _'Morning, Commander Thompson dropped off this for you.'_ A data-pad floated to my lap. I activated it and read the note Jethro left. It was basically said the data-pad was for me to do my research and observations and it had when we will be departing for Earth, ten hundred hours. In the middle of note it imformed me that the station will be defended.

"Mew," I said, " you might want to tell Arceus, if you will be obversing me, we will be gone for at least two or three days. The ship is leaving in about two and a half hour."

Mew projected, _'I'll be back, then and Tyler to watch you while I'm gone.'_ Then, Mew teleported. I read the rest of the note, the important part was do not wounder around the ship and inform Mew, Tyler, and his Pokemon. The last bit of the note was that the data-pad can do video conference and Jethro wasn't going to leave his quarters until oh nine hundred, waiting to have a chat with me.

I decided to show Tyler and headed to his quarters. Before I could knock, I heard, "come in." I entered and saw him meditating with Lucario.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand." he told me.

"Enlighten me then," I responded because I wanted to learn.

He tried to explain aura to me, but he didn't know much details. "Well anyways, I came to have you read this and tell you Mew wants you to watch me because Mew went to talk with Arceus."

He read it and asked, " Can you ask for a map of the ship because Lucario, Infernape, and Gallade like to spar daily."

"Sure, I was going to chat with him after I showed you that." I said, " Anything else, besides shower and mess hall?"

"Why were the solider that we meant in the lab, in black suits," he asked, " and some we past be were wearing green-plated armor with their skin showing?"

"Oh, sorry about forgetting to tell you." I said, "The men in green are standard marines, but the ones in black suits are Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, ODSTs for short. They had more training than the marines. Anything else."

"I'll tell you if I think of something." he said and on that note, I left to chat with my old friend.

About an hour later, I finished my chat with Jethro and Mew reappeared a few seconds later. I said to Mew, welcome back." Then I asked, "Are you coming with us to Earth?" Mew nodded and someone knocked. I responded, "Enter." Tyler opened the door with Lucario behind him. They came in and shut the door. "Good, I need to talk to all of you about some basic rules Jethro told me to tell you while we are aboard his ship. No wondering, no immaturity, and we can't leave our quarters without a MP or an escort. With the escort, we can go to the gym, mess hall, showers, and the Med-Bay without permission."

"Where's the guard?" Tyler asked. Then, we heard a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil." I said, "Enter" Tyler and Lucario sat down and the MP came in. "Are you the MP?" I asked

"Yes," replied. He had standard marine armor on, a MA5B on his back and a Magnum on his right thigh.

"This is Tyler," he waved, "Mew," Mew nodded, "and Lucario one of Tyler's Pokemon. " he bowed, "I am Doctor Wheldon," said gesturing for a handshake.

He took it and said, "I'm Private Josh Simmons. I'm guessing your informing them."

"Just finished before you knocked and I was going to suggest to them to not head to the gym 'til we are in slipspace." I stated. Then, I asked Tyler, " do you mind if I go with you to the gym to obverse?"

"I don't mind. I mostly watch with Gardevoir." said. Then, Lucario and him got up and before they left, Tyler said, "Lucario and I are going to work more on aura."

Private Simmons went to his post. Mew projected, 'Tyler is one of the few humans, I know, who can use aura and is alive.' That statement started me.

-1004 hours, traveling via Slipspace-

For the past hour and a half, I was setting up my data-pad, until Mew informed me, _'Tyler is coming, now.'_

I got up, opened the door, and saw Tyler. "Time to go to the gym?" I asked and noticed Lucario wasn't with him.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Let's go then," I said.

About half-way there, I asked him, "How did the jump into slipspace feel?"

"Weird at first," he said, "but I'll be okay."

When we arrived at the gym, two ODSTs where at the bench press. Tyler let out Lucario, Infernape, Gallade, and Gardevoir. The ODST lifting the bar, dropped it on himself when he saw Gardevoir. Mew and I snickered while his buddy picked up the bar.

While Tyler, Gardevoir, and I sat down on a bench, Infernape and Gallade started to spar and Lucario meditated on the floor. I was recording the sparring. I got five minutes of footage before 7 ODSTs walked in and they saw Gardevoir. Three of them came up and one said, "Hey babe, what about you and me..."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Tyler warned, interrupting him.

"Why is that?" he asked in threatening tone.

Tyler point at Gallade and said, He is her love and he's not some you want to anger."

Gallade stopped sparring and walked toward them. Lucario block his path and Gallade understood. "Lucario would like to fight you three with a few more to make it an even fight." Tyler informed them.

They other four walked up and one of them said, "Sure."

**Please review**

**and now, the summary for my upcoming story: Pokemon in Real Life**

I have asked these question to friends, follow fanfiction authors and myself one question : if could bring anything(s) from a series (cartoon, game, story, ect.) to real life, what would it be. every time I answer it, my answer changed a little bit (explain why or what I would do), so I thought of making a story as an answer.


	5. The Fight and Earth

_notes: 1st: near the ending was a pain in my butt for weeks and I was also working on Eeveelutions and upcoming third story. 2nd: senior year in high school is a pain because all, but Resource Study Skills (my only special ed. class) and Economy, I have at least five people in each that try to bug me or bothers me in class and one that won't shut his god damned yelp even if his life was on the line or a loaded gun was pointed at his face. Man I would love to be in Honors or Advance Prep. classes, but I hate Trigonometry, which is in Calculus (an AP course because it is a high math level class in college), __but I have Pre-Calculus until I drop it to get my Health class credits,_ notes, homework, and essays. 4th: the late release was because of me wanting to read too many stories lately and writer's block. 5th the date was change from March 9, 2556 to May 19, 2556.

Chapter 5: The Fight and Earth

-Lucario's TPV-

Lucario held out his hand and by using aura, projected to Tyler, _'Blindfold.'_ Tyler complied, handing him a blindfold and the aura Pokemon blindfolded himself.

"Hand-to-hand fighting, no weapons," Doctor Wheldon said, "I've seen what happened with number one-one-seven's fight aboard the Atlas. Two ODSTs killed; of the two that survived, one had a broken wrist, the other could have kids since then."

"Um... Doctor, you might want to record this fight because Lucario will be using aura sight." Tyler said while the seven ODSTs and Lucario headed to the boxing ring.

The ODSTS pulled through the ropes while Lucario jumped over the ropes and took his stance in the middle of the ring. The ODSTs surrounded him, but he stayed calm. One ODST said, "This is going to be easy."

The one directly in front of Lucario charged at him and the two at his four and eight o'clock went for his arms. He jumped up and landed directly behind the one that was in front of him and hit him just enough to knock him out, on the back of his neck. Then, he grabbed the one the was originally at his eight o'clock and flipped him toward the other soldier that was behind him.

The other four did a full on charge, one went for a headlock, one went for the Pokemon's face, and the other two went for his gut. Lucario sidestepped the throw to his face and let the soldier fall over by the force of the missed punched. Then, he grabbed the two fists that were going to his gut and flipped the two troops toward the falling ODST, making them land on the guy. The last guy was able to get Lucario into a headlock, but the Pokemon leaned forward with a sudden and violent jerk. While the last ODST fell forward past Lucario's head, the Fighting/Steel-type did a very hard jab into the soldier's gut, making him fly five meters out the ring and onto a rank of dumbells.

After all that, Lucario took the blindfold off, left the ring, and handed it to Tyler while one of the soldiers at the bench-press asked, "What is he?"

Commander Niles entered the gym and the conscious ODSTs snapped to attention. The ODST with two of his fellow comrades on top of him, barked, "Commander of deck."

"As you were," Niles said before turning to the doctor, Tyler, Mew, and Gardevoir and asking, "What happened here?"

"Lucario had a friend fight with seven ODSTs, but he might of over did it with that punch." Tyler said, gesturing Niles toward the guy on the rack. "He got it and yes, from the ring." he added.

Niles was both surprised and impressed. "I've only seen Spartans and Brutes and Brutes hit that hard," Niles stated.

"What are Spartans and Brutes?" Tyler asked after all, but Niles and the ODSTs, looked at me The ODST lifting weights, again, dropped the bar on himself.

"You haven't told them, yet?" Niles asked Wheldon.

"I was going to inform them on Earth with images." he responded before Mew started to shake.

Tyler look at Mew and asked, " Did you just..." Mew nodded before he could finish and both Wheldon and Niles were confused.

_'By looking through both of Commander Niles's and Doctor Wheldon's memory, I learn about Spartans, the Covenant, the twenty-sever year war that they call the Covenant-Human War.'_ Mew stated,_ 'The onslaught the Covenant did makes the criminal organizations from our universe look like charity.'_ Mew was still shaking.

"Mew come here please," Tyler said, patting his lap. Mew came to him and he started to try to comfort Mew. Tyler ask Wheldon after Mew stopped shaking, "How many people died."

Commander Niles answered instead, "Trillions. Many planets were burned to glass by the Covenant, too. My home-world, Actium, with my parent on it, was glassed eleven years ago."

"Tyler, I think we should end the sparring and go to our quarters. Take Mew with you because Mew needs comforting and knows you better than me." Wheldon said Tyler nodded in appoval.

* * *

Aboard a pelican en-route to ONI HQ, Sydney, Australia

May 19, 2556

0339 hours Zulu (0939 hours local time the next day)

-Wheldon's FPV-

"Tyler, I need you to hold Mew like a plush-doll. ONI Brass told me to have Mew not really noticed." I said.

Tyler had his Pokemon in their pokeballs and those were in his bag with his Pokedex. Tyler replied, "Sure."

Right before we landed, the pilot announced over the intercom, "Welcome to ONI HQ in beautiful Sydney, Australia. Please enjoy your stay and don't let the spooks get to you."

Ignoring the comment, I said, "Come on, I know were to go."

We jumped off the pelican. Tyler followed me with Mew in his arms who was being completely still. We entered one of the many buildings and walked up to the help desk. The clerked told us that they were waiting for us in conference room eight. Without hesitating, we went there.

I opened the door, let Tyler go in first then walked in, closing the door behind me. Noticing Serin Osman was one of the five ONI Brass in the room, I said, "Serin, it is good to see a familiar face here. I do wounder why Margaret isn't here.

"She retired. Before we continue this discussion, let's get down to business." Osman said. Then, she turned to Tyler and Mew and said, "I'm guessing you're Tyler and you're holding Mew."

Tyler nodded and let Mew go. Mew floated about Tyler's head level. Tyler said, "Mew can talk to us through telepathy."

Osman and the four other Brass had their faces showing that they thought he was lying. Mew projected,_ 'Tyler is telling the truth. I'm Mew.'_

The Brass looked at me and I nodded, knowing what they were going to ask. Then, I stated, "I've my report of the past three years with the Innies and a copy of the recording that Commander Niles gave me. It explains the basics of this. I, also, have a request that won't make sense until you have read my report and seen the recording."

"What is your request?" Osman asked me, still surprised.

"To go and do exploratory research in Tyler's and Mew's universe with a protection detail with me." I said, hoping for its approval.

"We'll take your request under consideration. I suggest you head home with Tyler and Mew. We'll contact you when we have made our decision." she said, "You may go."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said with respect and my gratitude. Tyler, Mew, and I left and went to my place.

**Please leave a review**

_more notes: 6th: I am very bad on meetings like in this one and that is what gave me trouble. So, sorry if it felt rushed. 7th: next chapter should be released before the 12/17/12._


	6. Back with Problems

_notes: first the station name is after a real number. second I would like to thank Aceswild13 for the new OCs in this story. third this without notes is 2774 words long, so this is the longest chapter I have done so far._

Chapter 6: Back with Problems...

Aboard ONI Station Googolplex (Former Insurrectionist Station)

May 22, 2556

1151 hours Zulu time

"I'm a bit surprised to say truthfully that I am glad to be back in this hellhole." I stated, exiting the pelican that was sent to drop us off.

Two days ago, ONI Brass approved my my request for exploration and research of the other universe and they assigned Omega team, a four-man, black ops team that only a select few knew about, less than the amount that knew about the Spartan III project in its first three years, and were more classified than any of the kilo units. I, also, had Tyler's Pokedex's and my Pokeball's programming copied and modified the Pokedex so it will come up as a hologram when I use it on my data-pad. Yesterday, my data-pad got an upgrade and I was introduced to Omega Team. Also, I was imformed that X-ray squad, from _UNSC Golden Glory _was going with us, but as back up and to stand up a base camp and communications.

I heard from Buck-eye that, believed to be, Pokemon have enter through the portal and didn't do anything hostile so, the ODSTs let them roam around my former prison/lab, no farther.

We entered the old laboratory, now called the portal room, and saw, by the Pokedex's number system, ten different kind of Pokemon: three Geodudes, four Sandshrews, two Sandslashes with an egg between them, a Machop, a male and female Nidoran, an Eevee, Chikorita, Torchic, and Ralts. The Geodudes were sleeping so were three of the Sandshrews. The other Sandshrew was helping the Sandslashes with, what presumed to be, their egg. The Nidorans were playing around around the Eevee, Chikorita, and Torchic, who were chatting. The Ralts was scared in the adjacent corner from the door, but away from the portal, staring at us. The Machop was throwing punches and kicks into the air. Tyler let out all of his Pokemon except Pidgeot. Infernape and Lucario went over to the Machop while Vaporeon went to the the Eevee's group; Gardevoir went to the Sandslashes, while her love went to the scare Physic-type.

"Gardevoir is going to help the Sandslashes with the egg, Gallade is going to try to calm down the Ralts's nervousness, Vaporeon is going to see why the Eevee and the two starter Pokemon were in the cave, and Lucario and Infernape are going to see how good Machop is. I didn't let out Pidgeot out because it will be too crowded with him out." He informed before I could even ask. "Wait for them to come up to you," he added.

I just nodded and sat down to record while Mew projected, _'I need to speak with Arceus. Tyler you know what to do.' _

After Mew left through the portal, Omega Team and X-ray Squad did an inventory check. I skimmed through the list and saw: four M12 FAV, SRS99-S5 AM's 40 pounds of C-12, T-3 Active Camouflage, a pair of M274 ULATV's, some M363 RPD's, excreta. 'What is with the firepower?' I thought, 'This is an exploratory research operation. I understand the vehicles sniper, and basic weaponry, but C-12 and heavy weapons is really unnecessary.'

The two Nidorans came up to me, curiously, breaking me from my thoughts. "Hello you two, I'm Doctor Wheldon. It is nice to meet you two." I said, not to be rude. Both Pokemon became a bit startled, but with in a few seconds, they continued toward me.

"Well doctor, you seem to know what to do. I'm going to see how the Ralts is doing." Tyler said before headed to the corner, leaving me with the two curious Poison-types.

My curiosity got the best of me and I asked, "Are you two brother-sister?" They nodded. "Your parents must worried about you two." By the look on their faces, I knew they never thought of that. "Maybe you should go to them let them know you're okay." They nodded and went through the portal.

I stopped recording and walked to Tyler. When the Ralts saw me, it coward in fear. So, I stopped and, because Tyler told me about the abilities of the Ralts evolutionary line, I said to the Pokemon, "If you look at my feelings, you can tell I have no intentions to harm you or any of the Pokemon here." It started to calm down, but was still nervous.

Tyler asked me, "Where are the Nidorans?"

"The went to let their parents know they're okay." I said, "How's Ralts?"

"She is depressed, scared easily, and hiding."

"You know why?"

"Gallade told me that Team Rocket killed her family and is after her."

"If they are as bad as you say, we need to make sure they don't get her." I said, knowing to pain of loss and the misery of imprisonment. My family died on Reach while I was working on Earth to make a more accurate slipspace drive. I noticed the Ralts 'hair' was blue instead of green, so I asked, "Why is her hair blue instead of green?"

"She is, what some call, a shiny Ralts, which are extremely rare. Team Rocket wants rare Pokemon to sell on the black market, I guess, to pay for their members and experiments." he said then paused like he was listening to someone. "Gallade thinks you can approach her without her being scared, but she is very wary, so be sincere and kind to her." I nodded and calmly went to her.

"Hello I'm Doctor Wheldon and I know what you are going through, my family was murder, too." Said when I got within three steps of her and crouched down. "I mourned for hours, but someone told me that I had work to do that helps stop the murders from killing anyone else and to use my work as my indirect payback. The group disbanded and a lot of them died because of my work helped stop them. Talking about it brings back sad memories, but as the saying goes, don't dwell in the past, but look toward the future.' Even a past great leader said, 'if you're going through hell, keep going'." She looked at me with a questioning expression. "It means if you are going through a hard time, keep going because it won't get better if you don't."

Tyler placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "I didn't know. I'm sorry." he said.

"It was over three years ago." I said to show him that it doesn't bother me as much.

The feeling Pokemon looked at Gallade then he nodded and got Tyler's attention. Tyler stated, "Gallade told me that Ralts wants to come with you."

I pulled out the Pokeball and when she saw it, she coward by the sight of it. "No need to be afraid. If what Tyler told me is true, it will not allow anyone you capture you after you are caught by this Pokeball. I promise that I'll let you out as soon as possible and that it won't change you." I said. "If you want to, just hit the button on it when you are ready because I won't force you, but it is for your safety." I added. She nodded and I placed the Pokeball on the floor with the button facing her. After about fifteen seconds she pushed the button and she was consumed by the Pokeball. After heard a silent click, I let her out and put it away after shrinking it.

Omega Team's leader, Commander Jeff 'Chilly' Winter, called out, "Doctor, we need to chat."

"Coming." I responded before turning to the shiny. "You want to some with me to meet the rest of the group we will traveling with?" I asked. She gave a nervous nod. "I doubt they will purposely hurt you without you harming me or them and I can carry you if you want." She gestured for me to carry her, so I carried her on my back. "By the way, what'syour name and please try to use telepathy for me. It will help me get to know you better."

I heard, in my head,_ 'Rose, my name is Rose.'_ Iknew it was her.

"Well don't be surprise, but my first name isn't Doctor," I joked, " It is Samuel. You can call me Sam if you want." We saw Omega Team's expressions that said 'have you gone mad' or 'who are you talking to'. "Rose, here, and I were just having a little chat." I said, showing them Rose.

"Okay." Chilly said, unsure. Then he went straight to business, "Well, we have everything ready and we're waiting on you."

"And I'm waiting for Mew to come back." I flatly stated. "I'm curious on why we have _so _much heavy firepower."

"Just in case it gets hot while we are there." he stated.

"And _forty_ pounds of C-12 isn't overkill." I said sarcastically.

Just in case we need to breech multiple times."

I stopped prying him.

About thirty-five minutes later Mew came back and had the wild Pokemon head through the portal. Tyler agreed to help get the Eevee, Torchic, and Chikorita get a good trainer or get them to a Pokemon Professor.. In order of who went through the portal, Inferape and the Geodudes were first, followed by the Sandshrews, Sandslashes, and Gardevoir, who was holding the Sandslashes egg for them; Torchic, Machop, Eevee, and Chikorita were after them, followed by Tyler, his Pokemon, Mew and I with Rose on my back; Omega Team and X-ray Squad were last with the vehicles and supplies, they took the longest. Tyler returned all of his pokemon, but Infernape while Mew set up an illusion to make it look like there was no portal, but just the wall was half a meter in front of where the portal was actually was. Commander Winter show me that his sniper's scope didn't show the illusion.

After getting out of the cave, Tyler returned Infernape and we loaded up into the convoy with the four warthogs in front of the mongooses. I rode in the back of the lead hog with Chilly driving, note to self don't not_ ever_ let him drive the lead hog again unless it was necessary, Tyler in the passenger seat with Mew, was giving the commander directions and telling him to slow down, Rose in my lap, who was scared for her life, and the Pokemon Tyler is going to to help, also were as scared as Rose. X-ray split off the convoy, taking the other three warthogs and most of the supplies with them before we got to Violet City.

After nearly crashing about ten times, we made it to Violet City in one piece and headed to the Pokemon Center, this time by the speed limit was on a sign on our way in. About ten minutes later, we parked in the Pokemon Center's parking lot. Damn, the Pokemon Center was as packed as a mall on Black Friday, but it wasn't a problem for us because everyone backed away from the black ops team, who were in there air pressured suits. At this time Mew was hiding in the Pokemon Center's ventilation system still watching.

"Doctor go to the desk over there and have the Pokemon checked while I call Professor Elm." Tyler said. I just nodded and headed to the desk.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you?" said a woman with, all I could see, a white apron covering most of a pink shirt and a white hat with a pick cross on it on top of curly, pick hair.

"Will you check these Pokemon for me?" I asked her.

"Sure," she said. Rose was scared of most humans, still. The woman noticed Rose's behavior and asked her, "What's wrong, little one?"

"Rose had a bad encounter with humans before I met her." I replied, getting Rose off my back. I assured her, "Rose, I don't think she will harm you." She nodded and went with the woman and the other three Pokemon.

To pass the time, I used the Pokedex function on my data-pad to know what kind of Pokemon I could see at the time before Mew fell out of a vent onto me, unconscious. A trainer yelled out, "Mew" before he pulled out a Pokeball. About a dozen more followed suit.

I covered Mew and got pelted by Pokeballs while Command Winter ordered, "Protect Mew and the doctor. Do not fire."

The trainers stopped in fear when they heard the word 'fire' because Omega Team had their weapons already in their hands. Because I wasn't being pelted anymore, I saw a dart in Mew's tail and, after adding two and two together, I stated, "Mew been tranquilized."

Tyler pushed through the crowd and came to us. He said, "Arceus is going to be upset." I nodded in agreement. The woman from earlier, also, push through. Tyler said, "Nursy Joy."

"Out of the way," she said to black ops team.

Warrant Officer Blake 'Blade' Lamar, Omega Team's close range specialist, pulled out the dart and, after taking off his helmet, he tasted the tip of it. He stated, "The doctor is correct, Mew has been tranquilized."

"How do you know?" Tyler asked the warrant officer.

"If your tongue goes numb, like mine is now, when checking for poison on a dart, it is a type on tranquilizer, not a lethal toxin." he explained.

"We need to get both Mew and Rose out of here very soon because either a poacher of Team Rocket has attacked Mew." Tyler quickly told us.

I looked to Nurse Joy and was about to say something, but she said, "I finished their check-up before Mew appeared. I'll get them for you." She left and in thirty seconds, she was back with the Pokemon.

I thank her before Chilly ordered, "Let's move."

Tyler took Mew so, I can have Rose on my back to the vehicles. Instead of Winter driving, I drove while he gave directions from the passenger seat while Tyler and the Pokemon were in the back. I didn't want to die because of the Commander's reckless driving.

We got to base camp after a thirteen minute driver. X-ray already got coms and the tents set up and now were unloading the weaponary. One of the weapons got my attention, so I asked, "Why did you bring a railgun?"

"ONI wouldn't let us bring a guass cannon and there are three of them, not just one. We did see the video from the lab." Chilly said as Tyler placed Mew in one of the four tents.

I sighed, knowing it was a lost argument. Rose and I are going to look around the surroundings. You should wait for Mew to wake up. I said to Tyler, who just nodded before Rose and I left.

About two minute from the camp, we found a small clearing. Rose stomach growled, so we looked for some berries for her. I found and picked some oran berries. Tyler showed me some oran berries two days ago. "Here you go." I said, giving her the berries.

_'Thanks'_ she projected before she happily started eating them.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet, but a group of people in black suits with a small red R on them, came out. Rose got extremely frightened. I grabbed her and hold her close to me before one of them demanded, "Where is Mew?" I didn't respond. "Not going to talk are we?" he sneered. "Take them. Giovanni wants that Ralts." he told the rest of the group.

"I'll go quietly if don't touch her." I said while hiding Rose's Pokeball in my left shoe. "Is it a deal, Team Rocket?" I asked.

"It is a deal," he said. "Load them up." I got in a black, unmarked van still holding Rose before the same guy asked, "Why did you give up, so easily?"

"I will protect her from your organization, who killed her family." I flatly told him before he closed the doors and the van started to move.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7: Team Rocket

**IMPORTANT ****: This is is what I call a duel-chapter because it is a Chapter that takes place in two of my stories, ****The Journey with the Eeveelutions**** and this story. this story will be in its POVs while Eeveelution uses its own POVs. To full understand what is happening you have to read both.**

_Notes : First, I am very happy how this turned out when I was writing it. Second, GunsandGames has an OC that he suggested for me to put in. Third, this chapter introduces the last two members of Omega Team._

Camp Alpha, Johto (three kilometers South of Violet City)  
May 22, 2556  
1237 hours zulu time (about three minute after Doctor Wheldon's kidnapping)

-Commander Winter's TPV-

Omega Team just finished helping X-ray unload and set up the weaponary into the tent with the communication equipment, so Chilly was heading to the tent Wheldon, Tyler, and Mew went in six minutes ago to check on the doctor. He entered the tent only to see Tyler sitting on the ground next to an unconscious Mew, but Wheldon was absent. "Where is the doctor?" he demanded from Tyler.

"He left with Rose a few minutes ago to look around the surroundings of the camp." Tyler he answered. "He forgot his dat-pad." he added, handing to the commander it.

"He knows he's not to supposed to wounder off like that." Chilly said, iritated.

"He has been trapped in a lab for three years, against his will, so I don't blame him." the teenager remarked.

The commander actived a nav marker that put into the sole of Wheldon's right shoe. The nav marker show that he was seven kilometers north of the camp. Winter rushed out of the tent.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, chasing after him.

"Omega, X-ray, on me." They came over and went to attention. "I have reason to believe that Doctor Wheldon has been kidnapped."

-Wheldon's FPV-

Rose and I were encaged in a Team Rocket base. Rose was frieghtened beyond belief and I was trying to calm her down so she wouldn't wake up the other captives by telling her it will be all , finally, calmed down before two Team Rocket grunts came in dragging an unconscious kid that looked about eleven, and tossed him into the cage next to ours. One them grabbed a bucket of water and doused him with ice water that splashed onto us.

He woke up with a jerk and demanded, "Where are my friends?" The grunt just laughed and left.

"Don't worry we will be out of here and you'll see your friends again, soon." I assured him.

"I hope your right." he sighed.

"I'm Doctor Wheldon and this is Rose." I said.

"I'm Michael," He said before taking it shirt off and twisted it to get the water out. I heard a ting and saw a weird looking Pokeball on the floor of his cage. He noticed and picked it up. He let out a Leafeon and with joy, said, "Leafeon." He hugged the Leafeon.

"Where are we?" I heard , but it wasn't from the Leafeon, so I thought somehow Michael had a translator on him.

"A Team Rocket base some where in Violet City." I stated. Both of them gave me a 'how do you know' look. "I let them take me, so they wouldn't take Rose and sell her or do experiments on." I saw Leafeon quilver in fear. "I doubt we'll be be here very long."

-Commander Winter's TPV-

"May I suggest something Chilly?" Warrant Officer Bill 'Aces' Smith, Omega Team's main pilot and grade A hacker, asked. Chilly nodded. "Time to break in the active camo to get in and shoot our way out, if we been made while X-ray waits to pick us up."

"Alright. We got a basic plan, then. Blade go switch out your shotgun for a surpressed magnum and grab me one and my M363." Chilly said. "X-ray time to strip off your armor."

* * *

After ten minutes of preperrations and Tyler convincing the commender to take Lucario and Gallade with them by telling he can let them out after the find Wheldon, Omega team and X-ray squad were off while Tyler stayed to watch Mew and the base, but mostly Mew. The convoy drove past the building Wheldon was held in to scoop it out. It was a two-story building that was covered in grafity with all the doors closed and a closed basement garage. The marker was about twelve meters underneath the ground floor. On the other side of the street was an alley perfect for immedite astraction. Ace got in to the building's systems, and turned off all of the alerms, looped the cameras, a roster that showed the building had fifty-eight Team Rockets, and a supply manifest that included: one hundred forty-two Pokemon in side there Pokeballs, forty-five Pokemon in cages, thirty AR-15s, and seventeen prisoner, including Wheldon.

"X-ray go around to the side of block in front of the building and park on the way-point." Winter ordered, marking the alleyway.

"We got a problem, sir." Ace said. Chilly motioned for a explanation. "We'll be detected if we go through any entrances, even in camo. The doors are are locked and are only can be opened manually."

"Jeff," Lieutenant Jack 'Rocky' Harrison, Omega Team's XO and expert marksmen, said, "Let out Gallade and Lucario."

"Good thinking," He said, letting the Pokemon out. Gardevoir and Gallade looked to the commander.

-Tyler's TPV-

Twenty seconds after the rescue convoy left the camp, Tyler let the Pokemon with him out. "Whoops," he said because he was seeing that Lucario was there instead of Gardevoir.

-Commander Winter's TPV-

After asking themselves why Gardevoir was with them instead of Lucario, Rocky said, "Focus. We are on a rescue op, so questions can wait." Then, he turned to the Pokemon. "Who can teleport on their own?" Gallade motioned to Gardevoir before she teleported to the other side of Gallade. "Can you also take 3 others?" She nodded.

"Rocky, what are you planning?" his CO asked.

"Our way in." he answered. "Mew can teleport, so I thought can't other Physic- type Pokemon. We get Wheldon out and we can get Team Rocket arrested. If the police won't listen to you, we all know you can make them one way of another.

"You're in charge, then." Chilly said "You lead the rescue, I'll get the police."

"Police station is six blocks East of the building." Martins informed Winter.

"Thanks and good luck." the commander said, handing Rocky the Pokeballs.

-Wheldon's FPV-

I heard a door open. "Michael hide Leafeon." I told him quietly.

One of Team Rocket grunts went to Michael's cage and asked, "How is Leafeon?" We were caught off guard by the question and the kindness in his voice. "And how is Rose, doctor?"

"Why are you being kind to us?" I asked.

"I am not a real grunt." he said, "I taped the Net Ball to Michael's shirt while they have an empty one."

Right after he said that, three of Omega Team and, most likely, Tyler's Gardevoir teleported about four meters next to the fake rocket.

"Freeze." said the one I reconized as Balde.

"Doctor, you alright?" another said before Gallade appeared.

"Hold on." the fake grunt said. "Let me give you the keys." He tossed a bunch of metal keys on a ring to Gallade. "I am not apart of Team Rocket."

"Omega Team, I'm Okay just open the cage and stand down." I said.

"Wait are those dog tags?" Blade asked.

"Yes. I am a former marine sniper. Would still be in action as a gunny sergeant if I had reenlisted." the man said. "If wouldn't mind helping me get all of the prisoners, including the Pokemon, out of here, I would like the help a lot."

"We have civilians involved and no risk of covenant or Innies figuring otu we are here." I said as Gallade unlocked my cage.

"He got a point, Rocky. Plus, we have the element of surprise and fifty-seven of them against just the three of us is a cakewalk." Blade stated.

"You got your help." Rocky said before ordering, "Ace, you stay here and keep the doctor and the civies safe. Blade, you're with me and the gunny. Gardevoir, teleport both you and Gallade to the room with the Pokeballs and gather them together. Then, head back here with them."

"There is a bag next to the door, take to hold the Pokeballs in." the ex-marine told the mates. Gallade grabbed the bag before both of them teleported away while I got the key out of my former cage to get the rest out.

"I hope the others are okay." Michael said to Leafeon before the Lieutenant's team left.

"Doctor, have you fired an AR?" Ace asked me.

"Yeah," I answered at the same time I got Michael's cage opened with the same key that opened mine.

"Take my MA5B and use it if needed."

I took his rifle and continued unlocked the other cages with prisoners in them for the next minute before Gardevoir and Gallade returned with a full bag of many different types of Pokeballs.

Michael and Leafeon went to the bag after Gallade place it down, and Michael said, "Leafeon, do you think you can find Glaceon's, Flareon's and Vee's Pokeballs by my scent?"

"I think so." she said before jumping into the bag and pulling out three Pokeballs, one being white of both sides. Michael check each ball with his Pokedex out.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Checking if they are the right Pokeballs. They are, but all three are empty." he replied.

"Ace can you check the cameras for cells with Pokemon in them, mainly a Glaceon and Flareon?"

"Done." Ace said, " The room is locked, ID card only. I'm making it so only I can unlock it."

"We should go to that room for more security purposes."

"Agreed, but we need Rocky to agree." he said before contacting Rocky and explaining the idea. "Rocky says, 'teleport there because the base is on full alert and is surrounded by police."

-the fake rocket's TPV's-

After leaving Live Storage One, Rocky's team went to the base's armory to get the former gunnery sergeant a weapon. Two Team Rocket grunts that were its clerks, were there. The fake grunt detracted them while Rocky and Blade, invisible at the time, snapped their neck killing the clerks instantly.

"You're a nature at distractions. What's your name?" Blade said.

"Ryan, Ryan Andrews. I've been the bait for a few ambushes while I was a marine." he stated before grabbing a M1911, AR-15, and some spare clips for each. "It's almost noon, so most of the grunts will be in the mess."

"C-12." Blade asked the Lieutenant, who nodded and pulled out one pound of C-12.

"C-12?" Ryan repeated, confused.

"High explsive." Blade stated.

"Oh." Ryan responded before they headed to the mess-hall with the oother two invisible.

Before turning into the mess Rocky ordered, "hold." Then, he went in and planted the C-12 under a table neat the middle of the room. He came back and turned his cloaking off.

"Time to blow the taco stand?" Blade asked, joking, to his current leader, who just nodded as he prepared to enter to kill. Then, an explosion, killing thirty of the forty-three in there, happened and Rocky turned the cron with his pistol out. He shot four standing next to a wall once, killing them. Ryan, behind him, used his AR-15 and got three with a controlled burst each. The last six were crush by part of the ceiling falling onto them, crushing them. Blade made a make-shift claymore with a wire and a grenade to cover the main entrance the mess before the team move to open the garage foor for winter, killing seven on the way including the door's guard, who got his throat slit.

-Wheldon's FPV's-

After teleporting everyone and the Pokeballs to the room with the caged Pokemon, I helped Michael find his Pokemon. Then, we heard, "Glaceon!"

Michael sprinted to the call and me with Rose on my back, Leafeon, and Gallade followed.

withing ten seconds, we were at the cage that an Eevee, Flareon, Glaceon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon were in, the Eevee and Flareon were unconscious. "Michael." I heard from Michael's translator while Gallade grabbed the bars of the cage and bent them to the point of snappping.

"Thanks, Gallade." Michael said before Gallade reached in the cage and picked up the Flareon. Michael pull out two Pokeballs, one normal and one mostly white and said, " Vee, Flareon, return." returning the Eevee and Flareon.

As Gallade left to free the other Pokemon, the Glaceon pounced on Michael, making him fall over. "I knew you'll come for us." she said with glee, "I just knew it."

"I'm happy to see you, too, but will you please get off my chest." he said with no sense of anger in his voice, not even annoyance.

Glaceon got off him and said, "Sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away."

"So, you're Michael." The Jolteon said, stepping out of the cage with the Vaporeon behind him. Michael nodded. "Glaceon told us about you. Almost dying to keep your friends from harm, almost been fully encased in ice to break her rage, and running into a burning building to get the people out of it. You're either brave or stupid, but I believe you are kind."

"Get to the point Riku." the Vaporeon told Riku, the Jolteon.

"Okay, Kiari. You're worse than Sakura." He said before continuing, "Anyways, will you help us find my family.

"Sure." Michael said with a shrug.

"Thanks." the lighting Pokemon said, "By the way, I'm Riku and this is my brother's mate Kiari. Sakura is my sister." he added.

"Michael, may I see your translator?" I asked him.

"Umm... okay." he said, handing me his Pokedex to me.

I examined it and, unlike Tyler's, it had a translator function. "Warrant officer, come here." He did and looked at me, but before he could speak, I asked, "You mind copying this, Pokedex's data for me because it has a translator that might come in handy."

"Sure, I have over ten Petabytes left." Ace stated.

After getting the Pokedex's data copied onto Ace's wrist-pad, I gave Michael it back. Then, after two minutes, Ace said, over coms, "Ace here. Understood." Then, he announced, "Alright. The base is secure and all of the Team Rocket members here have been eliminated or are in police custody. The police are on their way to this room. They will be here in two minutes."

* * *

In two minutes, someone knocked on the only door in the room. Ace unlocked it and opened it to see the rest of Omega Team and a dozen police officers behind them. "We'll take from here." one of the police officers said.

"Where's the gunny?" Ace asked Blade.

"Disarming my makeshift claymore, so the police don't blow themselves up." he replied.

"Well we don't want to get arrested for manslaughter, now do we?" Ace joked.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of question, waiting, and escorting, Omega Team and I were allowed to go with no charges being pressed, even though Chilly did kidnap Officer Jenny to get the police to come, but before we left with X-ray, the gunny sergeant came up to Winter and asked, "Mind if I go with you, sir?"

"Umm..." was all the commander said before the former marine spoke again.

"I have a map for each region I have been to and my family disowned me when I joined the Marines, so I have a lot of time and no place to go.

Then, Ace read aloud, "Former Gunnery sergeant, Ryan Andrews, Age 25. Four time vet, rewarded two purple hearts, a silver star, and two bronze stars. Operated in twelve top secret ops. Family disowned him at the age of eighteen. No current address."

"Chilly let him. He has the skills and we can use the maps." Rocky said.

"Come on. We're wasting daylight." Chilly said.

When we were loading up to leave, Blade remarked, "I just realized that Rocky has talked more today than last year combined."

"I think you're right on that. Maybe I should let Rocky lead more often." Winter joked.

I have an ex-marine watching me now, too." I groaned.

"Yew and no." Ryan said.

"Explain."

"Yes, I am watching you and there is no such thing as an ex-marine."

**Please Review**

**For the people that didn't read the top to understand this chapter more you have to read ****The Journey with the**** Eeveelutions**** because this chapter is in two stories with different POVs.**

******Poll on if I should use normal text instead of what I have been doing in Eeveelutions when the Pokemon are talking by 8:00 PM EST on January 28, 2013.**


	8. Arceus's Message

_Notes: Sorry for the wait, High School is being more and more of a pain in my butt and my laziness has gotten the better of me. _

Camp Alpha, Johto  
May 22, 2556  
1345 Hours Zulu

After we stopped at the Violet City's gym to pick up Ryan's maps and his Starly, now Staraptar, we went back to camp to find that Tyler's Pidgeot was flying around in the sky, Inferape was sparring against a blindfolded Lucario, Vaporeon was with the small Pokemon, and Tyler was still waiting for Mew to wake up.

I received a scowling from Winter, Blade got the gunny, mostly, up to date, and Ace updated my Pokedex function on my data-pad. Buck-eye brought out the MREs, Meal Ready to Eat, and all, but Tyler and the Pokemon, took one. Winter checked the maps and calculated that from Camp Alpha to New Bark Town will be about a three hour drive going seventy-five kph the whole way.

"Mew's awake." Tyler announced.

"That tranquilizer most of been very weak." Blade said, pointing out the obvious.

I went into the tent while Rose was talking to Gallade and Gardevoir. Mew went to me and asked, _'What happened?"_

"Just look in my memories for the past hour and a half." I said.

_'So, it was Team Rocket that knocked me out.' _Mew projected before pausing and stating, _'Arceus is coming here.'_

"Doctor, tell the others that a three point two meters high Pokemon is coming here." Tyler told me.

_'Too late.'_

Neither Tyler nor I said anything, but rushed out of the tent to see a three point two meters high, mostly white Pokemon with a ring around center of it's body and Omega and X-ray, already, prepared to fire at it.

"Hold your fire. We don't want another war on our hands." I yelled at soldiers.

Arceus, who was starring down Winter, turned to Tyler and I and said, through telepathy, _'Thank you, Samuel Frank Wheldon.'_

"Please don't call me by my full name." I said rather annoyed by it. Mew came out of the tent.

_'Hello, Mew.' _Arceus projected to all of our minds.

_'Hi.'_ Mew responded_ 'Hopefully Arceus doesn't know what has happened.'_

_'Mew, what happened that you don't want me to know?'_

_'Uhh..'_

"May I?" I said because Mew was a nervous wreck. Arceus nodded. "Mew was tranquilized following your orders to watch me and report."

_'Who tranquilized Mew?'_ Arceus asked with some anger.

"A guy from Team Rocket, who died by four bullets to the chest." Andrews responded.

_'Then, I should give Giratina a visit. Now, for the reason I am here. Mew, go home, you no longer need to follow them and Tyler Anderson, head to Altomare and find the 'Chosen One'. When the time comes you'll know what to do. with that said, I bid you a do' _Arceus said, then opening a portal and stepped through it before it closed.

_'I should be going, too. If you meet Latias, tell her I said 'hi'." _Mew said before teleporting home.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, I even heard a light breeze and some chirping. Winter broke the silence by ordering, "Omega get two warthogs and a mongoose ready for departure. Buck-eye send two of your men back through the portal to report to the Brass. Andrews prepare for departure."

Everyone did what they were told. Tyler returned his Pokemon while Rose went to me. _'Did I see, Arceus?'_ she asked. I nodded. _'I was making sure. There are humans and Pokemon searching for Arceus and they will never see even a single legendary in person.' _

"Well, I am an alien to this universe, so it doesn't surprise me as much." I said before a white light engulfed Rose. The shape of the light was the same as her before it began to shift.

"Well, doctor, it seems Rose is evolving to a Karlia." Tyler pointed out before the light faded away.

_'That felt weird.' _Rose, now a Karlia, projected.

"I bet." I joked, "You got a growth spurt."

Tyler sighed before Winter called, "Time to load up. Andrews, you're driving Tyler and the doctor in the second warthog, Blade, you're driving, Ace and I, and Rocky take the rear with the mongoose."

Thirty minutes later we were on route thirty. A thought went through my mind, so I asked, "Tyler, how did you first meet Mew?"

"Well, I was at the town of Rota to participate in their Hero of the Year Festival's Pokemon battle tournament I won with Lucario by using aura to call attacks because we both blindfolded ourselves." He said. "Mew took Vaporeon and my Dratini, now a Dragonair, to the Tree of Beginning to play. I, of course, went to get them back. Infernape volunteered to go to Sinnoh, so I can get Pidgeot to fly to the tree.

"After a hour of flying, we landed and I let out Lucario, Gallade, and Gardevoir. Pidgeot searched by air while Lucario lead the rest of us on foot. We got attacked by a Regiice, Registeel, and Regirock at the same time. Lucario got hurt badly, but refused to go back into his Pokeball, so he could give us directions.

"When we got to Mew, Vaporeon and Dratini went to me, knocked me over, nuzzled me. Mew was curious of me and started to some to me, but, out of nowhere, an electric net caught Mew. I turned to see where the net came here from and I saw a poacher. By then, I was already sick of dealing with Team Rocket, poachers, and thieves in general, so I ended it quickly by knocking the poacher out by firing aura-sphere at him.

"Gardevoir carefully teleported Mew into her arms. Mew was temporary paralyzed because of the net, so I fed Mew a cheri berry because the chemicals in it counter-act some types of paralysis, include that one.

"When we left the tree, Pidgeot was holding the poacher with his talons. We went to the police and the poacher was arrested for poaching. And that's how I met Mew."

"What is an aura-sphere?" I asked.

"I'll show you at Altomare."

"What makes.."

"When Arceus asks someone to do something or to go somewhere, something, usually bad, is going to happen and who ever is sent is supposed to something that is important."

"Well, Mew did say, 'If you met Latias, tell her I said 'hi'.' Maybe it involves Latias?"

"Maybe, but until we get there, we won't know for sure."

"Is there another reason?"

"Many water-type Pokemon in Altomare because of its canal system."

"Duly noted."

After about an hour and a half, Winter said, through the warthog's radio, "We're going to stop at Cherrygrove City before heading to New Bark Town."

Tyler appeared like he was going to ask something, but I stopped him by saying, "Don't ask because I don't know and will tell us sooner or later."

A few minutes later, our convoy stopped in front of a building called, from what Tyler said, a Pokemart. Winter and Ace went into the building and came out carrying a large wooden crate that they loaded in the back of our warthog, making me move to the front warthog while Winter rode with Rocky.

A few minutes after leaving Cherrygrove, I ask Ace, "What the hell is in the crate?"

"By a _generous _donation from Team Rocket, we brought a crate full of Pokeballs to help with your research." he said.

"Hacked their funds?"

"Basically.

I rolled my eyes and did some hacking of my own. I leached onto the satellite internet and did some traveling research for Tyler. There were no flights to Altomare and no ships that travel to Altomare from New Bark Town, but Cherrygrove had only one ship that goes to Altomare and its next departure was today at eighteen hundred. I bookmarked that page and did research on Altomare to see what Arceus wants done there. I read the legend that Altomare was know for. 'so thay's why Mew said that.' Then, I looked for a legend involving the words, 'The Chosen One' to find a legend from the Orange Islands that the legend was a prophecy that was turned true almost six years ago by a kid named Ash Ketchem. 'He could be The Chosen One that Arceus was talking about.' So, I looked through his history and record, to find out he was call The Chosen One for a reason.

"Doctor, we're here." Blade said.

"Oh." I looked around, Rose was asleep and everyone else was waiting on me. I got out of the 'hog, not waking Rose, and join them.

"Did you find out what was in the crate?" Tyler asked.

"Pokeballs with the full answer involving Team Rocket, generous, and sarcasm."

"Oh."

"Besides that, I think the person that Arceus called 'The Chosen One' is a trainer named Ash Ketchum. I, also, did travel research for you, you need to be at Cherrygrove's harbor before six to catch the next boat to Altomare.

"Good to know." he said. " Well, we should go and knock."

Tyler knocked on the lab's door. A man with open the door and said, "Hello Tyler and company. Professor Elm isn't here right now because he is looking for a new trainer that he accidentally gave a prototype Pokedex with a translator on it, but I'll try to help to the best of my abilities."

"Well, we came across a trainer that had a Pokedex with a translator. We don't know where he is now, but I did copied all of the data from it." Ace said.

"Let me see." the man said before Ace linked up his wrist pad to the computer and uploaded the data.

"There you go."

The man open the file and checked it. "Thank you very much. I'll call the professor after you leave. Now, how may I help you?"

"These three were abandon." Tyler stated.

"I remember these three. Their trainer said that they were taken by Team Rocket."

"No, my Pokemon told me that they were abandon by their trainer." Tyler corrected. "I have three Pokemon who can use Telepathy." He added to not confuse the man.

"Well then, he will be losing his licence." said a man that just entered the lab.

"Hello, Professor Oak. Professor Elm isn't in town at the moment." the first one said.

"It's okay Tim. I'm just dropping off some papers Elm wanted." Professor Oak said, placing a small box down. "remember seeing you five on TV. It was something about Team Rocket in Violet City."

I remembered that Professor Oak was a regional in the Kanto region and his lab was in Pallet Town and Ash Ketchum was from there, too, so I asked, "Excuse me Professor, but do you know an Ash Ketchum, by any change?"

"I did give him his starter and he is heading to Altomare, we speak. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

_'Sam, where are you.'_ I heard in my head.

"Excuse me, but Rose just woke up." I said before leaving the building. "Over here Rose." She saw me and teleported next to me. "When did you learn to teleport?"

_'In my sleep.'_

"Okay." I said, knowing it would be a lost conversation before we entered the lab.

"I'm guessing this Karlia, here, is Rose." Oak said as Rose hid behind me. "She's a shy one isn't she. Did you name her?"

No, she told me her name and please, don't push on the subject." I said, causing an awkward silence

Ryan broke the silence by asking the professor, " Um... professor, do you remember me from about seven years ago? I left my Riolu and Floalzel in your care because I was going to boot camp the following day."

Ryan? Ryan Andrews?" the gunny nodded. "It has been a long time."

"Yes it has. How are they."

"Well. Theyy miss you."

"I know. You think I can get them back?"

"sure. Just let me call my lab." the professor said before he called his lab.

"Hello, professor. How can I help you." a teenager said.

"Tracey, can you get Ryan Andrew's Riolu and Floatzel and send them to Elm's lab for me. Their Pokeballs should be before Gary's and Ash's."

"I send them as soon as I can." Tracey said before hanging up. And within fifteen seconds two Pokeballs where in a tray.

"Thanks professor." Andrews said.

"Anytime. Look at the time, I better start heading back to home. While nice meeting you all, bye."

"Now, back to these three." Tyler said to get back to the reason why where here.

"Right." Tim said, "Well, it seems they enjoy to travel. Is that right?" The three smalled Pokemon nodded. "They would be stuck here for weeks if they stay, plus you would have a better chance to get them a trainer sooner than leaving them here."

"True."

"I have no problem taking care of them until then." Ryan said. "If it is okay with you, sir."

"I have no problem with it, but we need to burrow a crowbar, then."

* * *

Altomare, Johto  
May 24, 2556  
1000 hours Zulu

After leaving Cherrygrove without Rocky, Blade, and Ace, because there was only four tickets left for the trip two days ago, we finally arrived at Altomare. I had black bag for my research , data-pad, magnum, and empty Pokeballs, I brought eleven empty ones with, that Tyler bought for me.

"No. Why does she have to be here?" Tyler said out of the blue. "Commander I need your sniper's scope."

"Why?" Winter asked.

"Latias is in trouble and I have a feel this is one of the reasons why Arceus wants me here." Tyler said quickly. "Plus, you said it that your scope can see through illusions, well Latias can make some."

"Here" Winter said after taking out a spare scope.

"Thanks." Then, Pidgeot and Lucario came out. "Pidgeot, Lucario, Hunter J is here, so search for her and Latias." They nodded and went off in different directions. "I am going to be helping them." he said before helping with the search.

"What the Fuck is going on." I asked.

"Hunter J is a Pokemon Hunter, who captures Pokemon for her clients, even if it involves stealing them." the gunny explained, "She is most likely her because Latias is here in Altomare."

"You are correct." someone said. We turned around to see a women and an Ariados on a Salmance. "I will be taking that Karlia, now."

"Go kill yourself J." he said.

"Salamance hyper beam the one with the armor, Ariados wrap up the other ones.

The beam hit Winter dead on, but, because his shield took most of the hit, he sneered. "That was half as strong as a Spartan Laser, but you got to do better than that to kill me."

Hunter J was stunned for a split-second before she said, "Looks like I will be taking you two with the Karlia." before firing a weird pellet at me, making me black out.

* * *

I woke up in a cage, again. I saw Rose as a statue, then I looked around more, and saw a Latias and Meloetta also as statues and Winter with his armor in lock.

**Review because I would like suggestions**


	9. Chapter 9

_Notes: This is my longest chapter I have written, so far, 4082 words without notes. For the wait I blame school, chores and my laziness during my spring break._

Chapter 9: The Fall of a Hunter and the Rebirth of a Guardian

Unknown  
May 24, 2556  
1030 Hours, Zulu

I was thinking what to do. Looking around, I saw my bag on a table, a guard, and Winter's figures were moving. Then, bit by bit, he was moving.

"Damn, Pellet put my suit in lock down." he groan.

"Shut up, maggot." our guard ordered.

"Okay, bye." Winter said, right before activating his active camouflage.

"What the hell." the man said before heading to Chilly's cell to investigate Being the idiot I thought he was, he unlocked the Winter's cell. The soon to be dead man was being choked by an invisible Omega Team leader.

"Tell the devil Winter sent you." Chilly said, right before ripping his knife through the man's neck from the back of the neck and through the throat, beheading the man. After seeing the disgust in my face of the execution, Winter deactivated his camouflage and turn to me, "Sorry that you saw that, but being electrocuted in your suit while it is in lock for around thirty minutes can piss you off very easily."

Because of the shock of the guard's death, I was speechless for a few minutes, but, by the time I snapped of it, Winter already unlocked my cell, got me my bag, and hid the body.

I decided to let the Pokemon free from their stone prisons. I did a educated guess that the switch on it could take the effects of the pellet off the victims.

I first released Rose and she was as scared as the time we first met. "Rose, will you wait while I get Meloetta and Latias free?" She nodded. "Just call me if you need something."

I grabbed my data-pad, knowing that I would need a translator, and my magnum before starting to free Meloetta. Like Rose, she was scared, but turned invisible. I thought it would be fine while I got Latias free. I was tackled by her when see was free and she demanded via telepathy,_ 'Who are you and why was I brought here?'_

"I am Doctor Wheldon. I won't hurt you because was captured and want to escape, too. The reason why you, Meloetta, and Rose, the Karlia, where taken was that Hunter J was hired to capture the three of you that at least a client that wants you for some reason." I answered.

_'Why are you here?'_

"I don't know why I was taken here.'

_'Don't hurt him.'_ Rose pleaded.

"If you do, I shoot." Chilly threatened

"Commander, threats won't help." I told him before eturning back to Latias. "Rose, the commander, and I were taken in Altomare. Oh, Mew says, 'Hi'."

'_Why were you in Altomare and how do you know Mew?'_ Latias demanded.

"To answer the first question, for my research and to help find a trainer name Ash Ketchum and the second one would be because Arceus had Mew keep an eye on me for about three days before Arceus told her to go home two days ago."

Latias perked up and Meloetta became visible.

_'Ash? I haven't seen him in over four years. He help me save my brother before he...'_ Latias said before trailing off.

"He saved me from Team Rocket a few months ago." Meloetta said.

"Then my theory is most likely correct." I though out loud.

"Wheldon, contact Camp Alpha and inform them our situation. After that, hack this hell hole's systems. I am going to get us back to Altomare." Winter said before opening the door and left with his active camouflage on. I knew he would fine, so I did as I was told while I had my magnum next to me.

-Winter's TPV-

After leaving Wheldon, the commander scouted around and heard the ship was landing in thirty minutes. 'I need to find the bridge soon and turn this bucket around.' he thought.

After a few minutes of searching, he found the bridge and went in to that Hunter J was in her chair.

"Hello, Commander Winter." She said as her Drapion tried and failed to grab him.

"You missed." he sneered before a message came through the ship's intercom system.

"Attention, I have taken control of the ship. Hunter J, I suggest you surrender if you want to live." Wheldon said.

"Like I would surrender to two people." J sneered.

"Then, you made a death wish. Goodbye."

"The doctor wasn't exaggerating. I'll save you for last." The commander said as he through one of his combat knifes straight into the back of the middle pilot's head, killing him instantly.

"Shit," the one on the dead man's right said, seeing his fellow co-pilot while the other one put on a wrist pellet gun, just like J's.

When Winter silenced the first pilot by snapping his neck, the remaining one got up, turned to J, and said, "Enjoy prison, bitch." before firing the gun, turning the hunter to stone.

Winter, surprised by the man's actions, stopped and thought a bit before deactivating his camouflage.

"A damn year of being forced to work for the bitch, I am finally free from her control." he said in relief while the Drapion was too in fear of what a signal man did to move.

-Wheldon's FPV-

After I made the announcement, some of Hunter J's goons started bothering me. I had Rose, Meloetta, and Latias look and stay away from the only exit of the room because I knew I would be killing at least one of goons with my magnum.

Two grunts were the first ones to come in to die by shot bullets that through the first one's chest and stopped in the second one's, making the first one topple over the other one.

_'Sam, can I go in my Pokeball?'_ Rose fearfully asked.

"Sure." I said, taking out her ball before another minion came through the door. I dropped the ball and shot him three times, two in the chest one in the head, right when he was about to speak, making his head violently snap back.

I grabbed the ball and returned Rose. Then, I checked the ships cameras to see if we will get another one anytime soon. Turned out the rest, except for a few sleeping, were heading to the bridge, so I used direct communication channel to the bridge and told Winter, " Winter, you got multiple hostiles in coming to your position."

"Let's see if I can make them run away like grunts." he said before I left the channel.

I pushed the bodies out of the room and locked it via my data-pad before I put the safety on my magnum and ejected the clip with the signal shot left. I put both of them in my bag and check the time left until we arrive at Altomare, twenty minutes.

After contacting Altomare's police department, I checked on the commander. Adding on to the two dead pilots in the bridge, Winter killed six more minions before the rest surrendered. Then, I checked the airship's exterior cameras. A Staraptor and a golden Pidgeot were heading toward the front of the ship, which was invisible at the time. I lowered the ship to about fifty meters above sea level, disabled the cloaking, and lowered the bottom hatch of the ship. Both flying-types flew around the ramp and landed, which allowed be to see Tyler and Ryan on their Pokemon's backs. They recalled them and went into the aircraft.

-Tyler's TPV-

'Why are they heading back toward Alto and why did they let us in?' he thought as they entered the vehicle bay of Hunter J's airship. He called out Lucario, Gardevoir, and Gallade. "Gardevoir, Gallade, find Wheldon and Latias and protect them while the rest of us goes and pays Hunter J a visit."

The mates nodded and left. Ryan asked, "Are you sure you can..."

I found the ship because that women's aura. Right now, the commander is in the same room as her and is moving around a lot." Tyler said, interrupting the gunny.

"Okay, then. Let's move." Ryan said before the hatch closed.

-Wheldon's FPV-

After informing Chilly about Tyler and Ryan, I waited for Gardevoir and Gallade to get near the door, so I did recount of the minions outside of the bridge. Their was five, two trying to get into the room I was in with an AR-15 and a pistol and three sleeping in their bunks.

After a few minutes passed, Gardevoir made the goons sleep with a hypnosis, then I opened the door.

_'Did Winter make this mess?'_ Gallade asked.

"No. But for someone who has no training, I didn't do that bad." I said before checking on Winter. "Tyler and Ryan are helping Winter lock up J's minions for the rest of the trip back to Altomare." I told them before I looked at a scared Meloetta andLlatias. "Will you help them while I coordinate with the police for our landing?" Gardevoir nodded and went to the comfort the scared Pokemon.

-Winter's TPV-

With the prisoners locked up, the gunny stood guard while Winter, Tyler, Lucario, and the ship's former pilot, who volunteered to help, search the ship for stranglers.

"Chilly, are you sure he won't do anything to mess with us?" Tyler questioned.

"He knows I can kill him in a second and he knows his way around this ship." Winter explained.

"Mind if I get the reason why I was forced to work here before ewe go to the sleeping quarters?" the former pilot asked.

"What are they, first?" the Omega Team leader asked.

"My Pokemon. I know exactly where they are, but I couldn't get into the safe they were put in."

"Lead the way, then."

When they got to the door, Wheldon announced, "Estimated time to Altomare is five minutes."

The former minion unlocked the door and directed the group to the safe.

"How did you know the code?" Tyler asked.

"I figured it out the day I stole this from her." the ex-minion said, referring to the weapon on his arm. "This is it." he said as the reach a door with a dial lock.

"If you two can be quiet for a minute, I'll have this open in no time." the commander said before removing his helmet, so he can hear the clicks to open the safe. In ten seconds, it was open.

Inside the safe, there was five Pokemon encased in stone with a Pokeball in front of each of them. The Pokemon were a Vaporeon, Typhlosion, Lucario, Gardevoir, and Arcanine. The Pokemon's supposed owner release the Pokemon, one by one, from their stone prisons. Each of them stayed near the human-being after being released before he returned all of them to their respective Pokeballs.

The former pilot turned to the other two and said, "Where do you want to go?"

"Armory. I want to have my weapons in case we run into resistance before we continue." Chilly answered as Tyler returned Lucario.

"It was in the room next to where you and the doctor were held."

"Show the way."

-Wheldon's FPV-

With a minute before we land, Winter with his weapons, Tyler, and the last pilot came into the room.

"Doctor, you did that?" Chilly asked. I nodded. "Good work. How many times has you used a gun?"

"That was my second time I used a gun to defend myself." I stated.

"You're a natural."

"Thanks."

"I suggest we head to the cargo bay to meet the police when we land." the pilot said.

"Agreed." the commander responded.

Tyler noticed Meloetta and Latias, both, were still scared from the gunfire from earlier. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to help Meloetta and Latias out."

"See you later, then." I said before he joined his Pokemon on helping the legendary Pokemon while the rest us headed to the cargo bay.

When we touched down in front of Altomare's museum, I lowered the ramp. The police had weapons ready. "May I speak to Cruz?" I said as we exited the airship.

"That would be me." one of the officers said. "Identify yourselves."

"I'm Doctor Wheldon, the one who contacted you, the one of my left is one of my body guards in a way, and the other, I just met him a moment ago.

"I'm Will Miles." the pilot said.

"suggest bringing twelve body bags, something to move a Drapion, and a tranquilizer for it with you."

After seventeen arrests, including Hunter J, the legendaries "disappearing" from the scene, and over an hour of questioning, Winter, Tyler, Ryan, and I were allowed to go while the J's former pilot stayed after being granted immunity when he agreed to testify and help the police in any legal way he could..

Latias, in an illusion that made her appear to be a human-being, urged all of us to a hidden garden. The garden was beautiful and very peaceful and there was a girl in it, who looked like, Latias's illusion, who was crying.

Latias went to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned to see Latias and hugged her. "I though we lost you for good." she said before noticing the rest of us. "Who are they, Latias?"

_'They helped me escape and got the people that took me arrested.'_ Latias projected, gesturing to us.

"Thank you for bringing Latias home." she said.

"More like she brought us here." Ryan grumbled.

_'Ever since Latios became the Soul Dew, I been usually lonely, but I patrol the city most of the time, so I can't have as much fun than I did with him around.'_ Latias projected. _'I miss him.'_

"I miss him, too," the girl said, "but I think I know who can make you feel better."

_'Ash?'_

"How did you know?"

"Because I was sent to meet him." Tyler said.

"Oh." the girl said. "He told me he was going to the Pokemon Center."

"Thanks. I know were it is."

_'I'm going with you.'_ Latias stated.

"I'll tell grandpa that you're safe." the girl told Latias as we left.

On the way to the Pokemon Center. Tyler asked, "Doctor, do you know who hired J to capture Meloetta and Latias?"

"I didn't check, but I can find out." I said, taking out my data pad. A little bit after getting back into the ship's systems, I found out. "Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket."

"Figures." Ryan said.

"He, also, hired her to take me and Rose." I added.

"That is going to make it more difficult to protect you, not including annoying." Winter stated.

"But I bet you have done many off the books ops before, so you could take care of it when it becomes a problem or a nuisance without reporting it." I said, but received no comment. The, I realized Rose was till in her Pokeball and said, "Shit, I forgot to let Rose out.

I let her out of the ball and she was glad to be out of the ship, but irritated by the fact it was over an hour after she was put in her ball.

"Sorry about not letting you out earlier. I blame today's events for distracting me."

_'It's okay. Just don't forget next time.'_ she calmly projected. I nodded and allowed her onto my shoulders.

A bit later, we were in front of the Pokemon Center as a teenager with a Pikachu on his shoulder came out with a man in a suit and a Lucario next to the man.

Latias went straight to the teen and hugged him.

"Bianca?" he asked. Latias shook her head. "Latias?" he said in more of a whisper.

'It's been a while Ash.' she projected.

"It's an honor to meet, Latias." the man said.

"You're Riley," Tyler said, "the aura guardian and you're Ash, the Chosen One from Shamouti Prophecy."**  
**

"Yes, and you are?" Riley asked.

"Tyler, an fellow aura user. I was told to come here and find the Chosen One, who we believe is Ash." Then, Tyler's eyes turned pure blue. "And it seems we have three people that can use aura."

During the whole time Tyler and Riley talked, Ash's was speechless and Latias shook him, saying, _'Ash.'_

"Sorry, but when did you learn how to use telepathy? When we first met, you didn't use it." Ash said.

_'After you and your friends left Altomare over four years ago, many Latias and Latios came here to comfort me because of Latios. Most of them used telepathy to communicate with each other and they taught me how to use it. Some, also, told me a way to bring my brother back to his normal self, but there will be no Soul Dew to keep the water from destroying the city.'_ she said.

"I suggest for us to head to he garden because there are a few shady looking people here." Ryan stated.

"Agreed." Winter said.

"I would prefer to stay out of puplic areas for while because of today." I said.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"I rather not talk about it with Latias or Rose, here, with us." I said.

"Okay."

"Latias, will you lead us to the garden. I'm tired of Ash getting us lost." Ash's Pikachu said.

_'Sure.'_ Latias responded and started to lead us to the garden.

"Hey." Ash said as the rest of us laughed. "Wait, did I just understand Pikachu?"

"I have a prototype translator with me." I quickly explained.

We didn't talk much on the way to the garden after that.

When we arrivered, Rose, Riley, and his Lucario were awestrucked and Meloetta appeared in front of Ash, causing him to jump.

"Good to see you again, Meloetta." I said.

"Meloetta, why you are here? Did something happen?" Ash asked the Melody Pokemon.

Meloetta started to cry and said, "Their dead. Hunter J killed thembefore she took me."

Ash holded her close to comfort her as she cried.

"And she is going to get life in prison or going to be put on death row." Ryan said.

"Death, because of her former pilot's testimony for poaching, multiple counts of first degree murder, kidnapping, and Arceus-knows what else." Tyler said before Winter slapped both of them in the back of the head to shut them up.

"Thank you, commander." I said and he nodded.

"Let it out. Let it all out." Ash said to the legendary, completely ignoring what Tyler and Ryan said.

_'Meloetta, I have lost my whole family. It was hard for me, but I didn't, and still don't, let their deaths be in vain.'_ Rose told Meloetta. _'I had no one that cared for weeks...'_ she stopped as four big metal claws grabbed her, Meloetta, Latias, and Ash's Pikachu.

"No." Ash yelled.

"Is that all you going to say." a red headed women said as I took my bag off.

"As we take your Pokemon away." a blue-haired man said as I took out my magnum and the clip with my only shot and loaded it.

"Bring the blinding white..." she said before I interrupted them by shooting the ground.

"I suggest releasing the Pokemon before Winter, here, makes each of you headless." I threatened.

"Don't shoot." three Team Rocket members, which one was surprising a talking Meowth, pleaded.

"Here. Just don't shoot us." the Meowth said as they released the Pokemon causing Rose and Pikachu to fall. Latias caught both of them before they hit the ground.

"Gardevoir," Tyler said, having the Embrace Pokemon come out, "use psychic to get the Team Rocket member over here.." She complied as he brought out LUcario, Infernape, and Gallade.

The Meowth looked at Winter and recognized his suit. "Weren't ya one of da ones dat uncovered da base in Violet City?" he asked.

"No, that was my team." Winter replied. "I'm the one who got Hunter J's crew to surrender after taking care nine of them with only two combat knives and my armor." The Team Rocket grunts gulped because of that.

"Thank you, Latias." I said as Latias let me put Rose back on my shoulders before going to Ash.

"Pikachu." Ash said with glee.

"Ash." Pikachu said as he landed in Ash's arms.

"Thanks, Latias." Ash said. She nuzzled him as Bianca and an old man that I presumed was her grandfather, came in the garden.

"Latias seems to be back to her old self." the man said.

"Grandpa, these four people brought Latias home." Bianca said, referring to us.

"Bianca, they are people that captured Hunter J's and landed it in front of the museum." he stated.

"More like forcefully took over." Winter muttered.

"Latias," Tyler asked, "how does someone revive a Latias or Latios from a Soul Dew?"

_'Three beings that can use aura give a lot of their aura to the Soul Dew, so the Soul Dew can reform to it's soul's previous body, but in Latios case, the water in and around Altomare will threaten to destroy city again and Latios will be too weak to help me stop it with out both of us becoming, each, a Soul Dew.' _she explained.

"What about restoring the old Soul Dew with aura?" Ash asked, shocking his electric-type.

'We need at least most of that Soul Dew to do that.' Latias said.

"That isn't a problem. I found the pieces and put them in a bag the Latios became the Soul Dew." the man said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bianca asked.

"I thought if there was a way to fix it, it shouldn't receive any further damage."

"Please, go get the bag for us." Tyler asked him.

"I'll be right back."

"Riley, to restore a soul and repairing something in the process takes two and you and your Lucario are around the same skill as Lucario and I are, will you two repair the old Soul Dew and it's soul?"

"Are you sure that will work?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard of shadow Pokemon?" Riley nodded. "Well, my team and I cured a shadow Garchomp that had two broke arms by using aura."

"We'll do our best."

The older man returned with a plastic bag holding piece of a jewel and hand it is Tyler. "Her you go." he said before Tyler handed it to Riley.

"Riley, after you two two restore the Soul Dew hold in the pedestal over there." Tyler told them, pointing at a pedestal that water was flowing out of.

"Got it." Riley said. "Latias, will you hold the pieces with telekinesis." She nodded and he poured the pieces into his left hand before they started floating in the air. Then, both him and Lucario made, what I figured was a aura sphere and merged them into one around the pieces. Then, the pieces started to form into a dark sphere that was slowly turning a light purplish-blue. Then, they stopped before Riley grabbed the jewel and hurried to the pedestal with everyone, except the Team Rocket members, Infernape, Gardevoir, and Gallade, right behind him. He place it in the water and waited.

Ash took out a pair of gloves and put them on. "Are those Sir Aaron's gloves?" Riley asked.

Ash said, "Yes. I'll tell you later."

"When I remove this SOul Dew place that one where this is at." Tyler said before he pulled a Soul Dew out of the water in the pedestal and turned to his Lucario and Ash. "Latias." She nodded. and the Sould Dew floated. "On three. One...two...three." On three, three aura spheres appeared and merged together around the Soul Dew. A bright blue light slowly brightened around Soul Dew and as soon as it stopped brightening, Tyler said, "That's enough." The aura sphere faded away and the jewel started to swift into the same shape as Latias, but a bit larger before the light faded, leaving a Pokemon.

That Pokemon was Latios.

_Announcement: I am working on a story that will be have part of this chapter and a bit of Chapter Ten in with Ash as the main character. It is going be called "The Chosen One's Legendary Opportunity". I, also and putting a poll up on my profile on what do you think the story will go in the next few chapters because I am curious on what you think, even though it will not effect my decisions on how will go._


End file.
